


Share the Burden

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [21]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Dom shows Fran the world, he just forgets to keep track of the months, and they end up spending Christmas together in Scotland.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had just finished watching Jungle Fury when I wrote this. The prompt fit well for what I imagined Dom and Fran would be doing post series

**Day 21 - Volunteer Work**

 

Time had slipped them by as the backpacked through Europe. It was costly, but Dom had obviously saved up enough money and waived all of Fran’s monetary concerns away. They picked up odd jobs here and there, but Volunteer Work was way more fun. For Dom it was a call back to the Ranger times, helping for the greater good, but also to his wandering times. He was good at volunteering, it suited him. For Fran it was something new, a new way to beat the anxiety and depression that she found would creep in unaware, a new way for her to explore herself.

They end up on some remote Scottish Island for Christmas. Working at the Island School to give the kids a new perspective. The problem with living out on island’s like this is there was nothing to do for the youth, so Dom and Fran where these interesting American distractions. There was one issue, that you could only leave the island for mainland Scotland, about once a week when the tide was right, or face a very choppy boat ride. So they find themselves in the tiny house they were staying in.

Fran was smiling over the Christmas card the kids had made for them. Dom had his head buried in a book.

“I haven’t managed a present for you. I’m sorry” He startles her a bit as he speaks.

“Oh uh yeah no its okay I mean this means a lot to me just being out here with … um with you yes? And I appreciate what we get to do and it’s okay being here with you is enough for me and I’m breathing now.”

He laughs as she catches her breath.

“I love you too Fran. Merry Christmas” The kiss he plants on her cheek is chaste, but full of promise and hope for Christmas and the following year.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I actually made this title up myself which is pretty impressive.


End file.
